The present invention relates to a hair cosmetic composition comprising an alkaline agent and an oxidant, and constituted as a hair dye or a hair bleaching/dye removing agent.
In general, as a hair cosmetic composition, there has been known a hair dye or a hair bleaching/dye removing agent exhibiting effects by mixing different types of chemicals. As such a hair cosmetic composition, for example, there has been known an oxidative hair dye composed of a first agent containing an alkaline agent and an oxidative dye, and a second agent containing an oxidant such as hydrogen peroxide. The alkaline agent promotes the action of the oxidant contained in the second agent, and also improves the hair-dyeing power by swelling hair so as to improve the permeability of the dye into the hair.
The hair cosmetic composition is prepared as a mixture by mixing different types of chemicals when used, and then applied to hair by using a brush, a comb or the like. There have hitherto been known a hair cosmetic composition containing a cellulose derivative for the purpose of improving the spreadability of the mixture and improving the application property to hair when the composition is applied to hair by using a brush or the like. For example, the hair cosmetic compositions of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-089307 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-126415 contain a hydroxyalkyl cellulose or a cationized cellulose.